


Our Thoughts Can Cage Us

by LilithTheUnknown



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, I made rhys really sad again..., Jack meets the wrong end of a gun barrel, M/M, XD, i did try to write a happy story, just rememeber, opps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithTheUnknown/pseuds/LilithTheUnknown
Summary: Rhys couldn't believe it as he watched the once powerful man fall to his knees. After falling to his knees, he fell altogether. Down went the ex Hyperion CEO and Rhys found himself unable to cope. SO he begins to shut himself off from the world. Just look where that got him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my second fanfiction!! Ta da....
> 
> It was meant to be posted on here when it first came out but my tech just wouldn't love me....  
> So hope someone out there will enjoy this!
> 
> (Not Beta-ed if you couldn't tell xD )

We thought we had it all at one point. We all did, so don’t try and shake your head while thinking you never thought that. It may have been when you were a child, maybe even just yesterday. Maybe you thought you had all the love you could ever need, maybe you had fulfilled a life time goal. The fact still remains, we have all thought we had it all.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

3 seconds too late,  
2 seconds too early,  
1 second right on time, 

Bang

The sound echoed through-out the vastness of the shit hole called Pandora. No one could deny that they had felt something tingle. Like the feeling one gets when something life changing or catastrophic has just happened. Most just ignore it. Although that’s a bit hard when your standing right in front of the noise.

The body falls effortlessly to the ground and cheers cried out all around. Rhys, a man who had just witnessed his own boyfriends death, stood paralyzed in, what could only be described as, shock. He didn’t think they would actually do it, so he just couldn’t believe it. No one in their right mind would dare shoot handsome Jack. CEO and man of Hyperion.

But the evidence was overwhelming. There lay his body, in a quickly forming bloody pool, lifeless. And for all the word, dead. The PA still couldn’t believe it. Unable to look away as he heard the bandits holler for joy. It felt like hours, but was only seconds, before reinforcements arrived.

Although they arrived a little too late one would say. Others would disagree and believe the CEO’s death was for the best.

Quickly after his shackles had been removed, the young boyfriend found his legs running. Running towards the man he loved. The man he would never stop loving, even after death. The pain that went along with his knees hitting the ground was nothing but a feather in the wind. At this moment, no pain would hurt him.

He reached out, with shaky hands, and placed the CEO’s head in his lap. Bending his head to the man’s chest, he found no rest in the still form and decided now was the time. No one would dare laugh, so he let it go.

Still one moment, a volcano the next. The brunette’s body shook with the force of his wails. All around him bandits continued to be slaughtered, but nothing mattered. Nothing mattered more than the man in his lap.

Days passed as did the nights. Not one waking moment was spent in joy. The funeral had gone and passed, and not even that aided in his mental recovery. Thinking back to the day was always painful. It was obvious no one cared. Anyone with two eyes, hell even one eye, could see that no one truly missed the man who had once lead them.

This only pushed Rhys into a further state of depression and sadness. 

Some days were spent on the couch, eating and staring off into the distance. Others were spent on the floor. The sad result of the brunette trying to leave his bed, only to fall face first into the carpet. 

Nights were spent all the same. Sleeping for minutes before waking to screaming and rugged breaths, that would soon be discovered as his own. Bags formed just under his eyes as sleep seemed an impossible feat.

The time had come for the new CEO to be chosen and the former PA just couldn’t find it in himself to care. No one would be able to replace handsome Jack. No one would ever be half the man he was. Yet they all still tried to be.

Once the choosing was done and dusted, Rhys found himself facing a demotion. Again, he just couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

His new, well old job, was mind numbing. Data mining was not an exciting job, but maybe this was what he needed. A job that used all his thought without really using his brain. 

Shortly after his arrival back to work, Vaughn and Yvette had tried to talk to him. They tried with, what could only be called, their best efforts. Every day they would greet him and get nothing in return. Every night they would call to check on him and only hear breathing shortly from the other end before he would hang up.

It didn’t take long, hell he had been expecting it. A week into his friend’s efforts Yvette gave up. Called him one night a told him to get his head out of his ass and move on. Then she hung up. 

That night he cried. He cried like every other night before. Yet with more hurt. He knew his friends would leave him, he just hadn’t thought that fast. Maybe he wasn’t good enough. Maybe she had just been a pity friend in the first place, only using him for entertainment and free food. That thought seemed to settle the man. 

A month passed before Vaughn gave up and threw in the towel. Somehow, it didn’t hurt. Nothing really hurt anymore. The small reminders of Jack that were left laying about just… Got left. The posters looked as they always had. Nothing really upset him anymore. 

He had built his walls.

Hours began blurring together as did day and night. Nothing felt real anymore. He felt… Apart. Like he was even in his own body. Just a shell of his former self.

One day someone decided to knock on his cubicle wall. He slowly turned his face and, without a single care in the world, gave a fake grin. One could tell it purely fake by the deep purple bags and the paleness that accompanied them on his face.

The cybernetic man didn’t really process anything the other was saying. Words drifted in and out of his head like flowing water. Or maybe a mid-summer breeze. Actually, he didn’t remember what a mid-summer breeze felt like anymore. Guess that happens when you live in space. 

The man at his door waved his hand in his face and clicked a few times. The shells eyes blinked slowly, but the fogged over hue remained. 

Without any knowledge of the man had just said, he nodded his head. He wouldn’t have said anything that important, I mean would could he say to really do anything to man who had already lost it all? 

So without much thought, he found himself feeling an emotion again. It was foreign but felt so familiar. It wasn’t a major emotion. No, something minor. Something best described as confused.

Confused as to why his peaceful sitting was being disturbed by two bulking men. Confused as to why he was being ushered to s shuttle. Confused as to where he was going.

The door to the one man craft closed with a hiss. A few beeping nosing played in time to the man who was pressing on a control panel outside the door. Rhys looked around and pressed it against the glass door with confusion clear in his eyes.

He began to paw at the door as he started hastily looking around. There comes another, fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear as to what was happening. Fear of where he was going. Fear of it all.

The shuttle gave a final hiss before departing from the space station. The cybernetic man continued to paw at the door and found himself releasing a whimper. What was happening to him? 

Not minutes later, the shuttle landed with a thunk. Rhys found himself being shaken in the one man ship before straightening himself up. Looking outside the window was a familiar site. A landscape etched into his memory.

They had abounded him. Sent him away without a second thought and nothing but the clothes on his back. This was it. This was the change he needed. His brain seemed to click somewhere, something clicked that just seemed right. 

Finding it in himself to open the shuttle door, the hiss didn’t even faze him. The fact that he had only just been kicked off of helios, didn’t really faze him either. All that mattered was his sudden need. He wasn’t sure if it was because of stress or for revenge. But he knew he wouldn’t feel right until he completed the simple need.

The need to kill some bandit scum.

**Author's Note:**

> If by a miracle or something, someone recognises this from Tumblr, I promise I ain't stealing.
> 
> bl-rhys.tumblr.com is my beautiful borderlands Tumblr account. 
> 
> (Cause come on... Who would try and steal these works? XD Not saying you should start trying!! )
> 
> KEEP BEING AWESOME!!


End file.
